1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding hose clamps in a predetermined position, wherein the hose clamps have a clamping part projecting approximately radially from their periphery and comprising a projection extending in a circumferential direction, wherein the hose clamps are, in particular, spring band clamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known device of this kind (DE 100 31 000 A1) is comprised of adhesive strips by which the hose clamps are adhesively connected coaxially and adjacent to one another in a row. Adhesive strips are a simple means for keeping the hose clamps together; however, in order to connect the hose clamps in a predetermined relative rotated angular position to one another by means of adhesive strips, the hose clamps must be arranged prior to this in their predetermined relative rotated angular position and secured in this position. This requires either a significant manual dexterity or an additional device in order to hold the hose clamps in the predetermined relative rotated angular position before adhesively connecting them by means of adhesive strips. The separation of the hose clamps from the adhesive strips, in particular, in order to position them individually in the predetermined rotated angular position in a mounting device, in particular, clamping pliers, requires a piece by piece separation of the strips for each hose clamp; this is time-consuming. Moreover, at least some of the adhesive generally remains attached to the hose clamp; this is undesirable.